


Meanwhile

by honestgrins



Series: Until the Bitter End [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt: Three years apart is nothing for best friends with Wi-Fi. When Bonnie and Caroline have their weekly chat, however, some big news is dropped. Set during the S7 flashforwards, I hope Bonnie and Caroline had at least a version of this conversation.





	

One upside of having a morally grey vampire for a boyfriend was his willingness to steal whatever she wanted on his trips outside the cabin. Setting up her ridiculously fancy laptop on the kitchen table, Bonnie eagerly opened FaceTime to call Caroline.

Cabin fever was totally a thing, but her weekly video chats definitely helped Bonnie feel like she wasn't missing much in the world. "Hey, Care!"

"Hi, Bon," the blonde answered, her smile somewhat dim. "Killed Enzo yet?"

"You wish, gorgeous," Enzo called from the bedroom.

Enzo and Caroline had always been a tentative alliance with highs and lows, but the one thing they could agree on was Bonnie. Ever since coming clean about their relationship since New Year's, she was happy that Caroline seemed to be coming around and being more cordial with him.

A goofy grin spread across Bonnie's face at the easy banter, and Caroline's expression softened. "You look happy."

"I am," Bonnie shrugged. "Well, as happy as a prisoner can be." Hiding from Rayna was hardly all fun and games, especially when it meant suppressing her magic. Enzo had gone above and beyond to make the cabin comfortable living for her, though.

"Recluse," Caroline corrected with a stern finger, "and it's for your own good. But enough about that, kick Enzo out so we can have girl talk."

Jacket already in hand, Enzo passed through the kitchen on his way out the door. "Way ahead of you," he said, waving into the screen. He leaned down to press a small kiss on Bonnie's cheek. "Call me if you need me, love."

Bonnie watched him go, only to look back when Caroline made gagging noises. "I don't think my pregnancy cravings were that sickly sweet," she accused playfully. "At least Enzo has finally developed some good taste."

"I'll say," Bonnie teased, laughing as Caroline gagged again. "What? You're the one who demanded girl talk."

"Not about that," Caroline shouted, throwing a napkin at the screen. "Bonnie Bennett, you minx."

Raising her hands innocently, she batted her eyelashes. "I have no idea what you mean. So, what's up? Why the girl talk?" With how crazy their lives have been in hiding, there wasn't much in the way of girl talk in their conversations. Bonnie talked about Enzo, but Caroline really only shared stories about the girls or work. Romance had been the last thing she wanted to talk about when everyone split up, considering those who cut off contact completely.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Bonnie. "Wait, do you have a new boyfriend?" Or an old boyfriend returning from exile, she really wanted to ask.

"W-well," Caroline stammered, looking anywhere but at the camera. "You see-"

"Aunt Bonnie!"

Josie's voice rang out, and Caroline stared just past the computer to where her daughter was probably standing. Soon, Bonnie could see the little girl wrestling her way onto Caroline's lap. "Hi, Aunt Bonnie!"

"Hi, Josie," she called back, smiling brightly at her honorary niece. They were another bright spot of all the supernatural nonsense dealt their way. Though she had yet to meet them in person, Caroline always made sure Bonnie had new photos or chats with them to keep her involved. In some ways, they were the only family Bonnie had left.

She had been about to ask about preschool when she caught sight of Caroline's left hand. A glint of light bounced off the ring on her fourth finger. "What is that?!"

Shrinking in on herself, Caroline wrapped her arms around Josie. "That's what I wanted to-"

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married," Josie announced happily. She plucked her mother's hand up so she could push it toward the camera. Toying with the ring, she made sure to show off the diamond. "Isn't it pretty? It's soooo shiny."

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie tried to process the news. It had been a couple of years, sure, but Caroline had never mentioned anything more than partnership with Alaric. For their relationship to have progressed to marriage- Bonnie was confused to say the least.

"Why don't you go play with Lizzie," Caroline said, helping Josie down from her lap. "Mommy needs to talk with Aunt Bonnie."

"Caroline-"

She held up a finger to keep Bonnie from speaking, waiting for Josie to clear the area. "I know this is probably a shock," she started.

"You think?" Bonnie yelled. Seeing Caroline dejected, though, she tried to calm herself down to support her friend. "How did this even happen? As much as I tease you about it, you've never shown any interest in Alaric past friendship."

Caroline glanced down, and Bonnie hated to see her friend looking so small. Still, she clearly needed to push for answers, especially when the implications of that ring were so huge. "Is it because of St-"

"It's about me," Caroline snapped, meeting Bonnie's eyes with a hardened stare. That topic was off-limits, had been since the move to Texas. "Alaric is offering me a family, for good. It's not just temporary," she implored. Tears filled her eyes. "They want me."

Sighing, Bonnie sagged in her chair. She and Caroline had both been abandoned more times than any person deserved, but at least she had Enzo. Bonnie knew better than to begrudge Caroline searching for something similar in Alaric. However, her life seemed too hollow for the Caroline Forbes she once knew. "You don't look happy, Care."

The silence stretched on as Caroline gave it serious thought. When she spoke again, her voice was so quiet Bonnie had to turn up the volume to hear it. "I'm as happy as I'm going to get," she answered, resolute. "I want this, Bon. I want them."

Knowing better than to argue when Caroline was likely to double down on her convictions, Bonnie decided to try a different tack. "Okay," she said, putting on a fake smile. "Tell me about the gorgeous wedding I'm sure you've already started planning."

As Caroline launched into details about a justice of the peace and the flower girl dresses the girls were so excited for, Bonnie did her best to look excited, too. On the inside, though, she couldn't help the feeling that her friend was settling.

Worse, Bonnie didn't blame her one bit.


End file.
